


Acquired taste

by Erimin



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee, Crushes, Dessert & Sweets, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimin/pseuds/Erimin
Summary: Kou has a crush on Djeeta and tries to spend more time with her.
Relationships: Djeeta & Kou (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 33





	Acquired taste

Since Kou and You joined the crew, they started to see more of the daily side of the people who helped them when they went going through difficult times.

Societte usually hangs out with Yuel, preparing food, practicing dancing and sometimes training their strength and fight style too, and in all of those cases both, You and Kou, joined their big sisters' activities to get better at it and being able to help more in the crew.

Sometimes they also followed the captain around the ship, helping her with some of her duties and learning about their crewmates along the way.

When they were lucky, at the end of the day the captain would invite them to have some tea and sweets, talking and having fun with Lyria and Vyrn, who were accompanying the captain every second.

The first time they were surprised, and even if Kou was hesitant to accept, because he didn't want to steal more time to the captain, You accepted right away without leaving him a chance to reject the invitation.

"You, the captain probably still has things to do and if we can't bother her during more time." Kou said talking to the little girl at his side.

"But I want to eat some candies…" You replied with a pout.

"You…!"

"Aah, it's fine! Djeeta invited you two so you shouldn't worry!" Lyria exclaimed waving her hands, trying to calm them both. "Right, Djeeta?" She asked while turning to her and smiling.

The captain nodded. "Of course! I bet you two are hungry after all that work." She said smiling. "Just the other day Dorothy was trying new recipes and she shared some with me to try them. I'm glad I saved them."

"Yay! Baked sweets!" You exclaimed while jumping excited in her place.

Kou sighed looking at You's behaviour. Then he looked somewhat embarrassed at Djeeta.

"I'm sorry, captain. She will behave…"

Djeeta only smiled fondly at him before telling them to follow her to the kitchen.

Even if she wasn't looking at him anymore, he felt the need to keep his gaze lower, towards the floor. Thanks to the embarrassment, he also felt his face burning and didn't wanted to show that to the people around him.

Soon everyone was sitting at a table chatting, except for Djeeta who was placing the candy on a tray while waiting for the water to boil to prepare the tea cups.

Before someone else could do it, Kou stood up and walked towards her, only stopping when he was at her side.

"Do you need some help, captain?" Kou asked.

Djeeta looked at him surprised but soon smiled. Kou felt his face burning once again. "Thank you Kou, you're so considerate."

"No, it's not like that…" He murmured, but Djeeta didn't hear it and continued talking.

"I was only waiting for the water to be ready..."

And just then the teapot began to sound, emitting a high whistle. Before it bothered the rest of the young people talking, Kou approached the object and turning off the stove. The sound went out slowly until it faded entirely.

"Well, thank you Kou." Djeeta said smiling.

"It's nothing captain." Kou replied smiling back.

"Mm, about that."

"Yes?"

"Can you please call me only by my name?" Djeeta asked as she put a finger on her chin and looking up.

"Eh?"

"If we aren't on a mission is just weird… I feel you a bit distant, you know? Oh, but if you aren't comfortable with only my name I can understand…"

Djeeta kept talking after that but Kou wasn't listening. His mind went on a journey to decide what was the best thing to do, if to accept the request or not.

At the end, would be a lie if he wouldn't want to call her by her name. So he give it a try.

"Djeeta…?" He felt his cheeks growing red.

The captain looked at him surprised, but soon she smiled and nodded. "Yes, that's it."

"Djeeta… will be then…"

"Yes! Thank you."

"I should be the one thanking you…" Kou whispered, still embarrassed.

"Let's prepare the tea then." Djeeta said bringing Kou back from his mind.

"Yes!"

Djeeta placed four cups in front of them and Kou took the teapot and started to pour the tea in each one. When he finished the last cup, he realized there was one missing.

"I think we need one more cup."

"Don't worry about that." Djeeta said with a smile in her lips. "I'll prepare some coffee for me."

"Oh, do you like coffee?"

"I'm not a fan of the bitterness, honestly."

"I understand that." Kou said. "That is why I prefer tea."

"Right? But also, a dear friend introduced me to coffee so I ended up liking it anyway." Djeeta added, smiling to herself.

"A friend?" Kou asked curiously.

"Yeah, Sandalphon, do you know him?" Kou shook his head. "Well, that's understandable. He doesn't really walk around the ship so it's only normal if you haven't saw him, but I always have coffee with him at morning and evening."

"Is he... dear, uhh... a good friend to you?" Kou asked again, insecure.

"He is." She answered immediately.

Kou felt his chest hurt. 

"We weren't exactly friends at the beginning but we are now, so that makes me happy."

"I… see."

"Although, about the coffee." Djeeta said smiling at Kou. "It's so bitter, I can't stand it." She chuckles and then approached towards Kou, to talk to his ear. "So I put a lot of sugar and cream too to make it good." Her voice was low and Kou felt how a chill went through his spine. She then went back a few steps and placed one finger in front of her lips. "It's a secret, so promise me you won't tell anyone."

Kou's face was read and his heart still racing, then he nodded rapidly a few times.

"I can make you some if you want. Just join us during morning or evening."

"Yes, thank you!" He answered nervously.

After that, both took the sweets and drinks to the table with the rest of their friends. They had a lot of fun that afternoon.

When the next day arrived, during very early in the morning, Kou was already awake and was heading to the kitchen of the ship.

He repeated in his head that this was a good idea and that the captain had invited him, so he had the right to go there.

Kou left his room full of confidence but the more close he was to the kitchen, the more insecure he was about going there. He wants to be with the captain, but he doesn't want to bother her either, especially if that was a time where she shares with a precious friend Sandalphon, if he remembered correctly.

When the kitchen was just around the corner, he felt scared of meeting this Sandalphon person and decided to go back. To his bad luck, when he stepped back, two hands were placed on his shoulders and stopped him.

"Morning Kou!" A loud voice startled him from behind, but even if it surprised him, he knew very well who it belonged to.

"Morning captain…" He said turning his head to her, trying to smile.

"I know you usually wake up early but isn't it too early?" She tilting her head.

He tried to answer but Djeeta talked before he could say something.

"Oh, maybe you are here to joining us during morning coffee?" She put her hands together and smiled.

Kou couldn't rejected her when she looked so excited about it, so he ended up nodding and immediately she started to pushing him to move towards there.

Even before they entered to the kitchen, the aroma of coffee reached both of them and Djeeta chuckled.

"Coffee always smell nice, don't you think?"

"Yes, I think so too." Kou replied quietly.

Immediately they entered the room and they were welcomed by a man with dark brown hair and a cold gaze, though he had an almost imperceptible smile on his lips.

"Good morning, Djeeta." The guy said, smiling at her.

Kou looked at him in silence, analyzing every aspect of him, and when he finished, he stared at the floor without much desire of spending more time in that place.

"Morning Sandy! How are you today?" She replied energetic.

"The same as always." Sandalphon replied calmly. Then he looked at Kou and how close she keep him to her. He smiled. "And you are quite happy today. Is it because of this young boy?"

"No, I'm--..." Kou tried to speak but Djeeta talked louder.

"Yes! He is a kind of new crew member, his name is Kou and is acquaintance with Yuel and Societte." She replied while petting him on the shoulders. "He is a good and hard worker boy."

Kou's face blushed at that compliment. He didn't know what to say.

Sandalphon smiled at his reaction.

"I see." Sandalphon said. "And he is here today to help too?"

"Not really." Djeeta answered. "He is here to enjoy some good coffee, right?" She said, directing the last question to Kou, who nodded a few times.

"Djeeta…" Kou thought quickly what to say. "The captain invited me yesterday…"

At the mention of coffee, Sandalphon closed his eyes and coughed, covering his mouth. Kou managed to see a smile before he covered it.

"I see." Sandalphon said. "So, good coffee."

"Yeah, but it has to be like the one you do for me, please."

At that statement, Sandalphon's face changed to a grimace, full of disgust.

Kou thought that was kind of funny.

"Are you kidding." He said dryly.

"He doesn't like the bitterness much, so can you do it please?" Djeeta said joining her hands in a plea. "Pleaseee?"

Sandalphon sighed and turned back to the kitchen, paying attention to the coffee maker once again.

"Fine."

Djeeta smiled at Kou, who returned a shyly one.

"We did it." She said in a whisper, raising a hand in front of him. "Yay!"

Kou looked at her, then at her hand, and even if he was still embarrassed and a bit confused over all the situation, he managed to raise one of his hand and give her a high five.

"Ya-yay…"

A few minutes later, Kou was sitting at the table, next to Djeeta, and Sandalphon in front of them watching with suspicion the coffee he had just prepared. 

"I… put the same amount of sugar and cream you put in your coffee, and I still can't believe you can drink _ that _." Sandalphon commented before they try the drinks.

Djeeta chuckled, with the cup of coffee in her hands. "Well, that is how I like it. Maybe in a few years I will like it more bitter? Who knows."

Sandalphon sighed and decided to pay attention to his own coffee.

Djeeta then turned to Kou, who was looking at his cup with a suspicious look.

"It's fine Kou. I promise is good. Try it." She said encouraging him.

Even if the coffee was supposed to be more sweet, it still has the aroma of coffee, which he associate with its natural bitterness.

He nodded and then proceed to take a sip of the coffee.

It was kind of hot but also really sweet. The sugar and the cream were doing their job and now the coffee was bearable! Kou smiled and gave another sip to the drink.

Enthusiastic, Djeeta clapped a few times to congratulate Kou and forced Sandalphon to join her celebrations.

After Kou placed the cup on the table, Djeeta asked him. "Did you like it? Is it good, isn't?"

"It is, surprisingly." Kou said thoughtfully, but then smiled too, and without much thought, he added. "I would like to drink it more often…"

Djeeta's eyes sparkled with joy as her hands joined and were places by her face. "Yes! You can join us anytime. Sandy will make us more wonderful coffee!"

"Hey. Don't promise things for me." Sandalphon claimed from his seat, but Djeeta only winked at him. He went full silent, murmuring something like "it wasn't fair" and "that is not coffee".

"Is it alright? If I join you two more often…" Kou asked sheeply.

"Of course it is." Djeeta replied. "You are part of this crew now, so you can go wherever you want, and do a lot of things too. But if you choose to spend more time with us, that would be nice too."

This time, were Kou's eyes the ones that sparkled more than usual. Of course, he was invited to the crew and welcomed by his new family and other crew members, but hearing it again from the same captain, could only warm and soften his heart.

He was really grateful for it.

"I will be coming more often then, Djeeta." He finally said, smiling back.

With her company, he could grew to like coffee after some time.

He was already looking forward to it.


End file.
